


to be your harbor

by maharlika



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, Thor and Loki are not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/pseuds/maharlika
Summary: The news couldn't have broken out too long ago, but the media has hounded them ever since they were children, and the scrutiny has only gotten more and more vicious ever since they announced their courtship and eventual marriage. Five years on, not a day can pass without a tabloid rag running something about the world's most scandalous (immoral, depraved) royal couple.A Thorki Modern Royalty AU.





	to be your harbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happymaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymaybe/gifts).

> For Ate She ❤️I promise I'll write more, pero for now ito lang muna 🙊

It takes all of Thor's self-control to walk calmly down the sterile hospital hallway. The aide is quiet beside him, jittery with nerves, knuckles white on her folder as she leads him on. Thor was trained out of nervousness a long time ago—it's not befitting of a prince—but anxiety still sits heavy in chest.

The relief he feels when he sees Loki tucked into a cheap plastic chair, pale and drawn under the too-bright lights, is nothing he's ever experienced before. Thor doesn't quite break into a run, but it's a near thing. 

Self-control be damned: the moment Loki's in his arms, Thor is hauling him up for a kiss. The sob that breaks out of Loki's mouth shatters something inside him, and it's only worse when Loki shakes his head and pulls away, muttering in Aesir about media and cameras. 

The news couldn't have broken out too long ago, but the media has hounded them ever since they were children, and the scrutiny has only gotten more and more vicious ever since they announced their courtship and eventual marriage. Five years on, not a day can pass without a tabloid rag running something about the world's most scandalous (immoral, depraved) royal couple. 

"Thor," Loki hisses, fingernails digging into Thor's arms. He jerks his head to the side and guides Thor into sitting. The aide has gone up to talk to whoever's in charge of this place.

The rickety chair creaks under Thor's weight. He keeps his eyes fixed on the opposite wall, holding Loki's hand so tightly it has to be painful.

"Are you all right?" Thor asks, voice hoarse. He can feel the tears prickling the corner of his eyes. People are watching them curiously, some with recognition. Thor is sure he's heard the sound of a camera going off. He wishes he could just, for once, not give a fuck.

"I’m fine," Loki says, voice steady. Of the two of them, Loki has always been better at keeping his emotions in check, which is why Thor is sure he's visibly a mess, while Loki looks perfectly composed, despite probably not having slept in hours, despite having been shot at—

"Beloved," Loki murmurs, squeezing Thor's hand. He presses up against Thor's side as best as he can, tucks his face into Thor's neck and nuzzles, gently. 

Thor can't help it, the tears start falling anyway. It's all he can do to keep from sobbing. 

"Is—is Papa—" 

"I don't know," Loki says. "He's in surgery right now. I don't know how much longer he'll be, I don't know how much longer I can—" finally Loki's voice cracks and he curls in on himself, somehow fitting the entirety of his lanky frame into the hard plastic chair.

Thor's resolve finally breaks. He picks Loki up and into his lap. The chair creaks ominously but holds, and Thor draws an arm around Loki's waist to pull them flush together. Their other hands are still entwined; Thor holds Loki's hand up to his lips and kisses his palm, his wrist, the tips of his fingers.

The fact that Loki doesn't pull away, doesn't do anything except shake and press closer, tells Thor all he needs to know about how shaken Loki is. 

"Dear heart," Thor soothes, rubbing circles on Loki's back. Loki starts sobbing quietly, tears soaking into Thor's ridiculously expensive suit jacket.

Thor can only hope that Laufey will survive this ordeal, but even then, the burden of the crown wouldn't fall to Loki. It's important to attempt to think rationally in this situation. It's what Loki needs from him.

"Helblindi will be here tomorrow," Thor reassures Loki. Thor was lucky he'd already been in the states when trouble broke out. An embittered shooter at the groundbreaking for Stark’s latest research facility, ending in a panicked race to deliver Laufey to the nearest hospital, where the doctors are now trying their best to keep the King of Jotunheim alive. He'll have to be transferred tomorrow. If he makes it. Seven more hours till Helblindi arrives in from Jotunheim. Seven hours, Thor tells himself, just seven hours. Until then, everything else can wait.

"When Papa is stable, they can move him to a private facility," Thor says, rubbing a hand against the side of Loki's neck, playing with his hair, tugging gently at the strands. Loki looks at him from under his lashes, eyes wet with tears, and Thor has to lean down and kiss him. They trade soft, salty kisses for a while, finally giving up on the pretense of caring about maintaining their royal personas. Thor's royal persona wants to be damn loving towards his husband, and he can handle with hiding it most of the time, but not now, not after this.

"And the children?" Loki asks. He uses his free hand to rub at his eyes, now red and swollen from crying. The gesture makes him look so young.

"I left them in Volstagg's care," Thor says. He knows that their old friend will do anything to keep Narvi and Vali safe.

"Good," Loki breathes, letting his head fall on Thor's chest. 

"Jarnsaxa booked us a hotel but Tony called me to offer his home..." Thor starts.

"I would feel safer in Stark Tower," Loki admits. He doesn't look at Thor when he asks, "Will you be okay?"

"Of course," Thor says, "anything you need, dear one." 

"Martyr," Loki scoffs. Thor kisses him again, and then once more.

Thor has ever been a possessive lover, but he would never insult Loki by even entertaining the notion of infidelity from his beloved. It is only—he and Stark have never quite gotten along.

"Ah...Prince Loki, sir?"

The doctor stands a bit off to their side, trying to look anywhere except the pretzel Loki and Thor have formed. 

Thor glances at him, gaze cool and assessing. He knows Loki is employing the same look. Years of training. Sometimes Thor forgets it wasn’t something that came naturally, before. 

Loki somehow manages to clamber out of Thor's arms and lap with utmost grace, settling on his feet and tucking his hands into the pocket of his trousers.

The doctor leads him into a corner to talk to a few consultants, so Thor sits back and waits, arms crossed at his chest. If Loki had wanted him to listen to what the doctors had to say, he would have pulled Thor along with him.

Thor somehow falls asleep, because the next thing he knows, Loki is shaking him awake and a pale blue blanket is falling off his shoulders.

"The car's here," Loki says, voice low.

"How's Papa?" Thor asks, voice scratchy. He coughs once, and someone hands him a water bottle. It’s like clockwork: Thor barely registers it anymore, how his needs are met by nameless people. The cherry on top of a sweetly-privileged life. He knows he has no right to resent it, but it tastes bitter all the same, especially now. 

He downs the whole bottle in one go, while Loki explains that Laufey has stabilized and can be moved in the morning. 

"No complications," Loki says, eyes bright with more unshed tears. Anxiety's vice-grip on Thor's heart begins to loosen. He looks around them to keep himself from crying in relief.

There are men in suits milling around them, and when Thor cranes his neck, he finds Helblindi standing taller than everyone else around her, long black hair done up into a bun. Beside her, Thrym, Prince Consort of Jotunheim, is talking to someone on the phone.

"Hel’s going to take care of things from here," Loki says. He sounds exhausted. Thor desperately wants to pick him up and carry him out of the hospital, but he knows there's probably a crowd of reporters and photographers outside by now.

Thor sighs and stands up, sleepily leaning closer to Loki to kiss his cheek, then his jaw, then his mouth. Loki sighs into it. They maintain a respectable distance, but all the Jotnar around them avert their gazes anyway, except for Helblindi, who draws closer, heels clacking on the floor.

"Your majesty," Helblindi greets, ruffling Thor's hair. 

"Your majesty," Thor replies, brushing a kiss to her cheek.

"Go take my brother to bed," Helblindi orders. 

"I can take myself to bed," Loki grumbles, but leans up to kiss his sister's cheek in farewell.

"And don't come back until you've rested and eaten," Helblindi calls after them.

Loki and Thor troop back to the car, hands loosely laced between them. The chauffeur takes them to Stark tower, where Loki has his own suite. He spends a lot of time in New York working on the tesseract, a prototype for a near-unlimited source of clean energy. It's a collaboration with over a hundred world governments and corporations, and it was Loki's connection with Tony Stark that got him involved in the whole thing. 

Tony is rich, incredibly intelligent, and possessed of a very American sort of swagger that rankles on Thor. Loki and Thor had grown up with the same sort of people for friends: the elite and privileged nobility. They'd gone to the same boarding school since they were 8 years old, until high school. 

(Eton for Thor, Le Rosey for Loki, by his own choice. Loki had cultivated friendships with Russian oligarchs at Le Rosey that still sent shivers running down Thor’s spine. Natasha Romanoff was terrifying.)

Then, while Thor had taken the Oxford path, and then served in the Asgard military, Loki had defied all expectations and gone to university in America. Laufey had thrown a fit. Loki had shared an apartment (an apartment!) with Tony Stark and launched a thousand media pieces on whether or not America’s wonder child and Jotunheim’s wayward prince were involved. 

(“Thor,” Loki had sighed once, exasperated, “I would never fuck Tony. Never. I promise.”

“I’m right here,” Tony said, throwing his hands up in the air. 

“I wouldn’t touch him with a ten foot pole,” Loki said earnestly, until Thor’s jealousy melted away.

He hadn’t snuck out of England on the family jet just to spend the weekend being angry with his boyfriend, secret as that boyfriend may have been.

And Thor knows that Loki appreciates his stubborn jealousy. Unnecessary as it may be, it always leaves him feeling well-fucked and well-owned.)

Thor and Loki had kept their courtship a secret for three years before they decided to go public with it; they'd been friends since childhood, and it wasn't unusual for Jotunheim and Asgard to strengthen relations with their closest allies through their children. No one had dared to even ask the question. Thor and Loki had answered them anyway. It had been the single most terrifying and most satisfying thing Thor had ever done, and he was grateful every day that he and Loki had weathered the storm that had come after. 

That continues to come, Thor reminds himself, when they arrive at Stark Tower to a barrage of noise and lights.

Thor sees Loki falter, taking in the spectacle, and Thor cups a hand on the back of his neck, draws him close till their foreheads touch. He doesn't offer to have them driven somewhere else. Knows Loki can fight his own battles.

After a few deep breaths, and a sweet, lingering kiss, Loki draws away, draws himself up, and squares his shoulders. 

He fixes Thor with a calm look, transformed from a tired boy terrified for his father's life, to Loki of the house of Ymir, Prince of Jotunheim, famously known for having a composure as icy and immoveable as a glacier.

"Let's get this over with," Loki says grimly.

Thor nods, steels himself, and opens the door.

\--

Tony is waiting for them in Loki's suite with three glasses of scotch perched atop the grand piano Thor had bought Loki on a whim. It matches the one they have in their house in Asgard. A little piece of home, Thor likes to think. Thor downs his drink, and then downs Loki's too, when Loki merely kisses Thor’s cheek and disappears into his bedroom.

"You okay, Point Break?" Tony asks, ever the solicitous host. Thor tries not to feel anger towards him; it isn't his fault that Loki and his father had been put in danger. Still, it must show on Thor's face, because Tony keeps uncharacteristically silent.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your home," Thor says. Tony waves it off, then pours himself some more scotch and toasts Thor. 

"Pep told me to get some rest, the police are on the case, or the FBI, whatever, I guess it's a state thing if a foreign royal gets shot, right? Jesus, you know how it goes. But something like that happens in your turf, on your watch, to your friends, it's not something you can sleep off, you know?" 

"I know."

Tony sighs. "What a mess. I have to go smash stuff with a hammer. Hey, you take care of him, okay?"

"Always," Thor says. As a concession, he reaches out and grips Tony's shoulder. 

"He is grateful. We both are. And neither of us blame you in the slightest."

Tony gives Thor a tight smile, and polishes off his glass.

"Join us for breakfast tomorrow." Loki's voice comes from the corner. Halfway between the darkened bedroom and the bright living room, he is a creature split into shadows and light. His cufflinks have been removed, shirt untucked. His feet are bare.

He walks over to Thor, then leans up and kisses the alcohol from his lips, his mouth. 

"Good night, Tony," Loki says firmly, then says to Thor, in clear English, "I think you were given orders to take me to bed."

"I am, as ever, your obedient servant," Thor says, and finally gives in to the urge to sweep Loki off his feet and into his arms. 

He hears Tony snort, but he's already turned his back, distracted by Loki's mouth on his neck.

"Shower," Loki mumbles, teeth now at Thor's jaw. Thor groans softly and carries him into the large en-suite bathroom. He sets Loki's feet on the tiled floor and pushes him against the wall to undress him. Loki's head rolls back and he closes his eyes, content to let Thor do what he wants, which is to peel off Loki's clothes and kiss every inch of newly-exposed skin. 

Loki gasps and arches, going up to his toes when Thor palms his cock through his boxers. 

"Shower," he demands, slapping at Thor's shoulders to get his attention. Thor pulls off from Loki's collarbones long enough to blink at him, mouth red, and haul him into the glass cubicle.

Loki had the right idea of it: the hot water does well to soothe both of their nerves, and helps slick them both down enough that Loki comes the first time with Thor holding his wrists above his head, pinning him against the tiles and making Loki rut against his thigh. 

Loki likes being immobilized, and if Thor had time he'd take some choice ties and make use of the expensive bedframe Loki has out in the bedroom, but this is the best they can do for now. The shampoo rack is well-stocked; Loki is particular about what goes into his hair. They've fucked enough times in here that Thor has a range options to go with for lube. He picks an expensive, mildly-citrus one, mouth already watering at the idea of eating Loki out tomorrow morning.

Loki's eyebrow quirks at Thor's choice and he gives a short laugh. 

"One thing at a time, you beast," Loki says, reading Thor's mind perfectly.

In response, Thor has Loki turn around, chest pressed up against the shower wall, with Thor behind him to take most of the spray. Water and lube do not mix well, and Thor intends to fuck Loki slick and open until he comes again, cock bumping against wet, hard tile. 

It takes two fingers, and all of Thor's meticulous patience. Loki whines and pants, back arched beautifully, toes and fingers curling. Thor gives him no quarry, crowding him up against the wall, forcing him between the pressure of his fingers—and Thor knows exactly how to make Loki's mouth fall open in a keening sob, knows how to twist his wrist just right—and the unforgiving, cool tiles. 

Every time the head of Loki's cock brushes against the tile, he chokes out a breathy whimper and presses away, right down onto Thor's fingers. He comes when Thor reaches around and pinches the head of his cock, just good enough to be as painful as it is pleasurable. Thor lets Loki rut against the wall for a long minute, making him shake with oversensitivity, holding him as he shudders through it. Then he lines up his cock and fucks into Loki in one smooth motion.

The cry that is punched out of Loki is beautiful, and Thor has to take Loki's chin between his fingers and ravish his mouth. Loki's wrists twist and writhe in Thor's punishing grip, keeping him stretched out against the length of the wall. The lack of give makes Loki submit so beautifully, melting against Thor, mouth open and eyes fluttering shut. Thor is content to do all the work while Loki shivers and whines, and it doesn't take much for him to come, cock sheathed in Loki's hot, clenching ass, water pounding against his back.

Afterwards, Thor turns Loki around to face him, and cleans him up, letting Loki rub up against him like a content cat. He eases Loki's leg up to his chest and pushes his cock back into Loki, swallowing down Loki's sigh with a kiss.

"Love you," Loki mumbles, exhaustion making him fall into his native Jotun tongue. "I love you, I was so scared, I..."

“You are safe, dearest heart," Thor murmurs, barely stumbling over the Jotun accent. "I love you, I have you, you are safe."

Eventually Thor has to pull out, but he gives Loki two fingers to suck on while Thor rubs soap on his chest, and attempts to shampoo his hair one-handed. 

The fingers fall away when Loki decides he wants Thor's mouth, and they make out lazily, until they get tired of standing up. Thor fingers his come out of Loki and soaps up his ass, his legs, even going down to his knees to clean Loki's toes while Loki turns his head up to the shower spray and washes his hair.

They shuffle out of the shower and Thor bundles Loki up in the fluffiest towel he can find, nuzzling kisses into his shoulder and neck as they fall into bed together.

Tomorrow, they'll have to go back to the hospital, and there will definitely be backlash over the amount of open affection they showed in public, but for now Thor is just content to hold his husband in his arms, sweeping lazy strokes down his back and kissing his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me on Twitter @sendaraven! :D
> 
> This is a self-indulgent modern royalty AU. I don't support the monarchy IRL, etc.


End file.
